Barrow Eschalot
is a power user and a member of Team Barrow. He has the power to turn past visions into reality and used this to his advantage in conjunction with his sacred treasures to create and fire an endless stream of attacks. He became very aggressive when it came to achieving his goals, throwing aside anything that gets in the way. His true goal was to win and become human, thinking of himself as a monster when he accidentally used Kurogane on his adoptive mother when he mistakes her as a burglar. She fell into a coma for several years, with him thinking of his mother's advice that art can reach out to people hearts and has been drawing many beautiful pictures to try and wake her up from her coma. One night, after another failed attempt to make the perfect picture, actual burglars came and intended to attack his mother, forcing him to draw out Kurogane and attack the burglars. This wakes up his mother terrified and he runs out of their house thinking that he is a monster and joined Robert along with the rest of the team. He realized his mistake when he was defeated by Ueki and used his last inch of energy to see the past and remember that his mother told him that pictures only go through people if they come from the heart, which he was to busy to notice by trying to make the best picture instead. Though he is an 8 star heavenly being, he avoids the use of Ranma, Namihana, and Pick, mostly because those Jingi's can only stay intact with his body and cannot separate them as an individual attack as past visions and is at risk from damage if he intends to use those and sticks with Kurogane, Masshu, and Galiper to avoid receiving damage from his past self. Overview He is a first year middle schooler, and in the english dubbed, he loves to say the word "objective." Biography Powers and abilities Barrow has the power to turn a past vision into the current reality. In the English dubbed, his power is the power to change an image from the past into current reality. This means that he can take any Jingi from the past, such as the Kurogane, and release it from any direction, keeping it's velocity the same. He can do this with any Jingi. His power would go great with the Archenemy, which is limited to six shots. He could use it to an infinite amount. His limiting condition is that any images from the past that are attacked do the same amount of damage to the Barrow in the present. It is unknown if he was able to make an image of the past of his opponents power. If he would be able to do that, his enemy would take damage if they attacked the image from the past. Relationships Manga vs. anime Quotes Trivia Originally it was intended Barrow would have the limiting condition for every past vision he brought into current reality he would lose one of his memories. However this was scrapped as they felt it would limit the action sequences too much. References Category:Male Category:Heavenly beings Category:Power users Category:Team Barrow